Paris
Some are drawn by the night lights, lured by the maddening crowds, attracted to stardom promises and main stage features. Others are lucky to live extraordinary lives doing what they love the most - simply because they're so good at it. Two of these lucky shots are Paris & Simo. This Canadian duo has swiftly risen from being the new kids on the block to becoming a leading name in the ever-changing world of electronic dance music. With their productions signed to major players such as Revealed Recordings, Spinnin' Records, Protocol Recordings, Musical Freedom and many others, as well as a loaded tour agenda that takes them from the studio to renowned clubs, the momentum of Paris & Simo is now. As the future resounds an even greater role for these guys to play, they are setting out to meet the world and make their music echo in every corner. You might want to listen. The beacon of success for Paris & Simo has always been strong determination and adhering to great musical style and taste. No track that leaves their studio ever sounds the same. After having won a remix contest for Tiesto's 2011 single "Work Hard Play Hard" against thousands of other submissions, the duo was swiftly raised to the international map as fresh upcoming producers. And that's exactly what attracted today's #1 DJ, Hardwell, to sign them up for his Revealed Recordings. Originals such as Nova, Tundra, Wait, Not Alone, Silent and monster hit Escape were heavily supported by the likes of Tiësto, Nicky Romero, Martin Garrix, NERVO, Sander van Doorn, and of course, Hardwell himself. Collaborations with 3LAU, Merk & Kremont, Mako, Rico & Miella and Jochen Miller were picked up by some of the most significant record labels in the global dance scene, including Spinnin' and Armada Music Records. Whatever musical direction Paris & Simo aim and strive for -- as long as it pushes them to new levels and heights, and expands their learning curve, they know that they're heading in the right direction. Led by a keen sense of intuition, their success has also brought them memorable gigs, stretching from Los Angeles, New York, Miami, San Francisco, to Tokyo, Hong Kong, and Milan. Paris & Simo have also hit the decks at the Electric Daisy Carnival and Ecuador's Life in Colour, as well as entertaining and pleasing the crowds in world-famous clubs such as Pier 94 with Hardwell, Guvernment with David Guetta, and at Las Vegas' Marquee and XS. With 2015 upon us, Paris and Simo can look back to a non-stop ride of highlights that also included touring their home country with David Guetta, where they represented the ever-popular EDM scene in Canada. Music has always been an important part in the lives of these Montreal-based producers. Regulars at Canada's eminent clubs, both Paris and Simo developed an enduring passion for the colorful spectrum of dance music. Driven by ecstatic melodies and catchy basslines, they decided upon a self-fulfilling prophecy: to kick off a prolific career in music. And so, at the age of 15, they invested in a studio and DJ gear, and started their journey --the investment of a lifetime. Although there are two egos involved, there is always a strong balance in the Paris & Simo studio. Their musical chemistry pushes both their own personal and each other's creative limits, resulting in a distinctive, melodic sound. Bending the genres, their music can range from crisp progressive to big-room electro and bass-loaded house, which is a reflection of their open mindsets. Paris and Simo have gained an international following that does not only include the industry's key players, but is also bursting with an endless mass of dance music enthusiasts who follow their every move. It is certain and safe to say that the future is now for Paris & Simo. These two are living the dream and are continuing to boost their prophecy, one gig at a time. Releases Tracklists Upcoming/Unreleased Tracks Category:DJs Category:Producers Category:Canadian Producers Category:Canadian DJ